The Getaway
by dOoKiE101
Summary: SongFic MM, Lizzie and Gordo are dating but where does that leave Miranda... Its a quick story lol jst give it a quick look? :)


Don't own anything from Lizzie McGuire, the song is: Fall out boy - Grand Theft Autumn. Matt just started Highschool :) And the best songs off Story Of The Years' album is Until The Day I Die, Anthem Of Our Dying Day and Sidewalks

After her best friends started dating, she didn't want to crowd them, so she be-freinded Matt. He had grown up quickly, he was responsible (most times), kind to his sister (more often than not) and a hottie (according to the girls in Hillridge). Miranda Sanchez, was set and ready for College right there in Hillridge, after dating Larry for almost 2 years he decided he didn't want to go to a College in Hillridge and left, just like that, Lizzie was there for Miranda, but Matt was there more. _Once upon a time I was falling in love, now I'm only falling apart._

A few weeks later

"Hey Miranda, what are you doin here?" asked Lizzie confused and concerned "Just lookin for Matt, is he here?" Miranda's relpy confusing Lizzie even more, firstly because 'She is looking for Matt??' and secondly because Miranda knew that tonight Lizzie and Gordo had their weekly 'Thursday night alone night', "Uh-yeah he is upstairs, Do you want me to go grab him?" Lizzie was looking at Miranda like she was a lost dog. "Lizzie, I know what you are thinking and I just came to ask him if I could borrow his Story Of The Year CD, and don't worry about it I will go up and get it from him." Lizzie just nodded her head, after letting Miranda in she said "Im just gonna go sit with Gordo, hope you don't mind" "Nah, it's sweet, I will let myself out, see ya at school tomorrow, K chica" She said as she made her way up the stairs.

When Miranda walked into Matt's room he was sitting at his desk looking out the window deep in thought, she knocked softly although she was already fully in his room. Matt turned around to see who it was, normally that knock meant it was mom coming to check that he was okay before she headed off to bed, when he saw Miranda standing in his doorway, he stood up quickly trying not make it obvouis that he was closing the notepad lying on his table. Miranda just brushed it off. "Uh..Hey..Miranda" Matt stumbled on his words because of how beautiful Miranda looked, she was wearing a black skirt, cut just above her knee's and a white singlet. All Matt could think was 'she looks so hot in everything' while still trying to say a complete sentence, "Matt!" Miranda was waving her hand infront of his face, so when Matt finally snapped out of his daze he realized how close Miranda was standing, so he did a slight jump backwards. "Hey..Hi.. yeah I came to ask ya if we could talk?" Miranda asked "Yeah, of course what's the problem?" Matt said this more confident because he knew Miranda needed his undivided attention. Miranda mumbled a bit trying think of something to say, she hadn't really gone to talk 'I just enjoy being around Matt, he makes me feel wanted and loved, even if he doesn't love me.' "Don't worry it's not about Larry, I really am over that now, he doesn't want me, his problem" Matt nodded smiling at her, she continued "...I was wondering, What are you.." Matt thought 'This is it what do I say back??' "What are you writing in that notepad?" Miranda asked pointing at the papers on his desk, Matt was a bit relieved and a bit upset that she asked that. "Oh..uh it's just a new song for the band" (AN: Matt was in a band with Lanny and Melina, Matt sang and played the guitar, Lanny played bass and Melina played DRUMS! yeah!!) "Oooh, can I hear it?" Miranda was intrigued now "No, it's not finished yet, I will play it for you when it's done." Matt was trying to avoid the subject "Promise?" She asked trying to be smarter than him "I promise" He just gave her a cute smile. Miranda decided she should end the conversation before she said something that gave away the situation "ummm.. could i borrow your Story Of The Year CD? I told Lizzie that that is what i came here for.." OoOoPs Matt looked at her quizzically with a small smirk "What did you really come here for?" Miranda immediatley took the defensive "Oh..Uh to..Don't change the subject!..just let me borrow the CD please so i can go home!" Matt started laughing "Ok Ok, here ya go" Miranda took the CD and turned on her heels, just as she was about to walk out she turned her head back to Matt and added "I wanna hear that song! Don't forget you Promised" Matt just started laughing as Miranda disappeared, he contemplated walking Miranda out but Lizzie might see them and jump to conclusions so he left it.

The Next Day

The next day at school Lizzie had already forgotten about the night before, but Miranda was lost in thought, 'He is so talented, song writing, that smile is soo cute'. After school Miranda made a note to return Matt's CD and not to forget see if the song is done, she was so curious just because he was trying to hide it.

After school when she arrived at the McGuire house, Lizzie wasn't home yet so when Miranda rang the door bell Matt answered for a change. "Hey" They said in unision "umm...where is Lizzie?" She asked "She went out with Gordo somewhere" Matt answered, they stood there in silence for bit until Matt spoke again "Do you want to come in or something?" Miranda had drigted off a bit and when she heard Matt speak she broke out into tears thinking about Larry again.

"Come on" Matt ushered her into the living room to sit down, as Matt let her cry into his shoulder he saw his CD in her hand and remembered something. As soon as Miranda's breathing had gone back to its normal rhythm, he bit his tongue "Miranda, would you want to hear the song i wrote now?" She sat up and softly apologized for her scene, Matt just said "Do you wanna hear the song?" Miranda said something this time "Yeah, only if you really want to though?" Matt just got up and ran upstairs and was back down in a few minutes with his guitar in his hand. He gave her a sweet smile and added "I...I kinda wrote this for you..."

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. _

_Maybe he won't find out what I know: _

_you were the last good thing about this part of town. _

_When I wake up, _

_I'm willing to take my chances on the hope i forget you hate _

_him more than you notice I wrote this for you. _

_You need him. I could be him... _

_I could be an accident but I'm still trying. _

_That's more than I can say for him. _

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. _

_Maybe he won't find out what I know: _

_you were the last good thing about this part of town. _

_Someday I'll appreciate in value, get off my ass and call you... _

_but for the meantime I'll sport my brand new fashion of waking up _

_with pants on at 4:00 in the afternoon. _

_You need him. I could be him... _

_I could be an accident but I'm still trying. _

_That's more than I can say for him. _

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. _

_Maybe he won't find out what I know: _

_you were the last good thing about this part of town. _

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. _

_Maybe he won't find out what I know: _

_you were the last good thing about this part of town. _

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. _

_Maybe he won't find out what I know: _

_you were the last good thing about this part of town. _

Miranda was lost for words so she just took action and gave Matt the softest sweetest kiss they had both ever experienced.

T H E E N D


End file.
